Trick or more Tricks?
by august child
Summary: The Teku decide to give the Metal Maniacs a Halloween they'll never forget!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to wish you a Happy Halloween! And for your entertainment:**_**I give you:**** Trick Or More Tricks?**_

* * *

Mark Wylde faced his door. It was that day again. It was in fact the only day when the Metal Maniacs would fear the Teku. It was the day when they would always look behind their back and spend the whole day in a cold sweat because at any moment something could jump out at them.

Yes, it was Halloween. Last year in the middle of the night the Teku had webbed Taro's room with realistic webs everywhere! Not to mention all the small and large realistic, mechanical, spiders that were everywhere. Everyone woke up to Taro letting out a not so manly scream that lasted one minute!

When asked "why," they merely said he had to loose his cool sooner or later. And they also said that they were really looking forward to next year.

So here he was: Wylde, the Maniac who said he's, "not afraid of anything, including scrap like the Teku", was now too scared to even step out of his room because his brother and the other "scraps" were probably out there waiting to pounce on him.

After a few more minutes Mark thought to heck with it and stormed out the door. Well, it was more like opening the door, peering out to make sure the coast was clear, then slowly creeping out. But seeing that no one was there Mark started walking down the hall. What he didn't know, was that a camera was placed over his door. So when he walked out, five figures that were watching the footage smiled evil smiles and headed off to their positions.

The Game had just begun!

* * *

So far so good. Marky was walking down the halls heading to the kitchen. besides the fact that he was rather hungry, he figured that that was the safest place. But when Marky turned the corner, he began to question the sanity of leaving his room.

"Oh man."

Before him was a maze that was made up of thick metal! The Metal was too tall to climb over and to large and thick to nock down.

"Great. just great."

"Wylde? Is that you?"

Marky paused.

"Tork? Man what are you doing?"

Even if he couldn't see Tork he was sure that his team leader was in the maze somewhere.

"Wylde, we're all in the maze! All of us! And we haven't found a way out yet. Can ya help us?"

With a sigh Marky stepped into the large maze. Knowing he would regret it with every step.

But before anything else could be done, all the lights went out and were replaced with a few freaky dark purple lights and a bunch of smoke machines. Marky heard Monkey scream and would have bet anything that the little Maniac had wet himself!

Marky was thinking about turning back and going back to his room when he heard a door slam and the sound of a key clicking in it's lock. He turned in just enough time to see a hooded figure give him a mock salute and run out of sight. All of a sudden organ music started playing and a creepy voice came over the loud speakers.

_"Hello my guests, or should I say, prisoners? You have been drafted into running the horror maze! You must find your way through this terrifying torture toy and survive the surprises that may get in your was! If you succeed, you will be honored with a special surprise in the kitchen, which we all know was where you were headed was it not? Have fun! Mwahaahaaahaaaa!"_

In a split second every one started running! Not because they wanted the prize, but because they wanted to get the heck out of there!

Marky had turned a corner only to stop dead in his tracks when a shadowy figure in a long cape dropped in front of him! The person came into the dim light and smiled a evil smile. but it wasn't the smile that freaked Marky out! It was the fanged teeth that were dripping with blood that sent Marky screaming and running. He literally ran into another person! If he had looked closer he would have seen it to be pork Chop. But since both of them were shaken up they both screamed like girls and ran away from each other! Marky slowed down to catch his breath. only to be trampled by a screaming Monkey who was being followed by a mummy. Then came Tork with the Wolf man on his tail! Then again Taro with a cackling witch broom and all!

After what seemed like hours Marky came tumbling out of the maze! He kissed the sweet ground and was about to get up when Tork came tumbling out followed by Taro, Pork Chop, and last but not least, Monkey! After completely catching their breath they slowly walked twords the kitchen. But when they all walked in they were pelted with flour. When they opened their eyes, they were met by a laughing teku team!

Kurt was dressed as the Vampire, Shirako the mummy, Vert the Wolf man, and Karma the Witch! Nolo stood there holding a video camera and a microphone laughing the same evil laugh that belonged to the narrator!

Marky was really sure he was about to give each of those Stinkus a black eye! (except karma Because he could never hit a girl!(: )

But after the Teku were through laughing, they applauded the Metal Maniacs and Nolo stepped up.

"We thank you for giving us a Halloween we would never forget! Plus a great video for the years to come!" Nolo patted the video camera.

The rest of the Teku stepped up and, in unison, said: Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Happy Halloween guys! Hope you enjoyed the story! please Review and tell me what you thought! Oh and The next Chapters some ideas for everyone if you get bored on Halloween! (Let me know if you do any!)**


	2. Funny things to do:

**So Here are some ideas I think someone should try! Have fun and I hope you laugh!**

* * *

1- Give away something other than candy. (Toothpicks, golf balls, bags of sand, etc.)

2- Wait behind the door until some people come. When they get near the door, jump out, wearing a costume, and holding a bag, and yell, "Trick or Treat!" Look at them, scratch your head, and act confused.

3- Fill a briefcase with marbles and crackers. Write on it, "Top Secret" in big letters. When trick-or-treaters come, look around suspiciously, say, "It's about time you got here," give them the briefcase, and quickly shut the door.

4- Get about 30 people to wait in your living room. When trick-or-treaters come to the door, say, "Come in." When they do, have everyone yell, "Surprise!!" Act like it's a surprise party.

5- Get everyone who comes to the door to come in and see if they can figure out what's wrong with your dishwasher. Insist that it makes an unnatural "whirring" sound.

6- After you give them candy, hand the trick-or-treaters a bill.

7- Open the door dressed as a giant fish. Immediately collapse, and don't move or say anything until the trick-or-treaters go away.

8- When you answer the door, hold up one candybar, throw it out into the street, and yell, "Crawl for it!"

9- When you answer the door, look at the trick-or-treaters, act shocked and scared, and start screaming your head off. Slam the door and runaround the house, screaming until they go away.

10- Insist that the trick-or-treaters each do ten push-ups before you give them any candy.

11- Hand out menus to the trick-or-treaters and let them order their candy. Keep asking if anyone wants to see the wine list.

12- Get a catapult. Sit on your porch and catapult pumpkins at anyone who comes within 50 yards of your house.

13- When people come to the door, jump out a nearby window, crashing through the glass, and run as far away from your house as you can.

14- Instead of candy, give away colored eggs. If anyone protests, explain that the eggs are the only thing you had left over from Easter.

15- Answer the door dressed as a dentist. Angrily give the trick-or-treaters a two-hour lecture on tooth decay.

16- Answer the door with a mouthful of M & M's and several half-eaten candy bars in your hands. Act surprised, and close the door. Open it again in a few seconds, and insist that you don't have any candy.

17- Hand out notes explaining the evils of chocolate.

18- Put a crown on a pumpkin and put the pumpkin on a throne on your porch. Insist that all of the trick-or-treaters bow before the pumpkin.

19- Dress up like a bunny rabbit. Yell and curse from the moment you open the door, and angrily throw the candy at the trick-or-treaters. Slam the door when you're finished.

20- Get dressed up so you are unrecognizable. Join a group of trick-or-treaters, preferably some you know. It will drive them nuts not knowing who you are.

21- Decorate your yard with all things superstitious. Ladder, black cat, broken mirror, crows. Put the number 13 on your door.

22- Dress up in a hospital gown and walk around at night saying "They think I'm crazy, but I'm not. They deserved to die. They can't take me back, etc, etc."

23- Get dressed up, knock on door. When person answers, put candy into his bowl.

* * *

**What did ya think? THey sure made me laugh! Please let me know if you try any of them!**


End file.
